The start of something beautiful
by GabbiiZombii
Summary: Summery: I meet Phil at a gathering and he writes something rather unexpected in my signature book Just to show I can actually write... you know Self shipping yo


The start of something beautiful

'Hi' I say in a quiet voice, looking up at the man that stood before me. He stood a foot taller than me but looking down at my nervous form, gave me no condescending look.  
'Hi!' He replied, smiling at me 'How are you? You look beautiful by the way; your hair's so cool!' That was the thing about Phil, despite having lots of other fans to meet, he made time for everyone. It wasn't just a 'Hi, have my autograph' sort of meeting, it was a conversation, it was interest, he made people feel special.  
'Ahhh! Thank you!' I say while using one hand to toy with one of my blue locks of hair 'I'm good' I laugh nervously 'just excited to meet everyone… and nervous to meet everyone' The corners of my mouth twitched up into an anxious grin.  
'Well, you don't have to be nervous of meeting me' he says while extending his arms, inviting me in for a hug, which I gladly fall into. As I rested my head against his chest, I took in a breath through my nose and took in his scent. It was a warm, comforting smell, something that made me feel somehow, safe. It was spicy and sweet, like a Christmas pudding mixed with the sharp cologne and the general musk of bodily sweat, which wasn't at all unpleasant. As I am considerably shorter, I could feel that he had rested his cheek on the top of my head and I swear I heard the sound of him sniffing my hair. Thoughts of 'Oh god! Does my hair smell bad!?' run through my head but then I feel one of his hands, which had previously been on my back, place itself gently on the back of my head, pulling me closer by only a fraction, but enough to make my head go fuzzy and my heart do that flippy over thing. Enough to make me smile deeply into this man's chest with a wish of never wanting this hug to end, as it was possibly the best hug I had ever received. But alas, it had to end, and so we both pulled away, grins plastered across both of our faces.  
'Jesus christ you are like the god of hugging' I say and he smiles even wider 'Hey, uhh, you wouldn't Mind signing this, would you?' I ask, holding out a small A5 size notepad and a pen  
'Of course I will!' he replies, taking them off me before scrawling for a while on a clean page, shutting it and holding them out to me. 'What's your name anyway? You know my name, so I have to know yours now' He says with an almost pout of his lips  
'I'm Gabbie' I say  
'Well Gabbie, I hope you have a really good day! See you later!'  
At that point I realise I must go as there are many other people waiting for this type of chance with Phil Lester. I wasn't special, I was just another fan, and I wouldn't '_see him later' _but, as I take back my notepad from the beautiful and talented man before me, I felt special, like I was worth something, and that to me, was something beautiful. I say my thanks and walk away, hugging my book, deep in thought of the hug I just had, and the fact that it would likely never happen again_. 'Damn'_ I thought as I realise that I never took any photos. '_What sort of idiot am I?'_ I look back to see Phil swamped in fangirls and fanboys and all hope of getting a photo with Phil Lester slowly faded. It dawned on me that I had yet again, fucked up something important to me. Angry at myself, I made my through the crowd and went to find a quiet spot in the park where I could sit with my thoughts. It was just too crowded. Eventually I found a spot under a tree, offering shade in the blistering 28 degree heat. Among other things, it was just too damn hot. I sat for a while, observing what was going on, just a YouTube gathering. Many of my favourite YouTubers like Dan, PJ, Chris, Luke, Jason, Emma, Phil and others had turned up and luckily, I had been able to attend this one, which I was fairly surprised at. After a good half hour of dreaming I remember my notebook and decide to look through the autographs I had got. I flicked through the pages and saw the usual signatures, a couple with cute messages like 'love you' and 'I think you're great!' and my favourite 'I know you wrote the dog fic, I still haven't recovered' from Luke, I laughed a little and turned the page to find a surprise on the page that Phil had signed. I had been expecting his usual 'Phil 3' but what I read was not that at all. Well, it was, the top of the page did have that written, but what was underneath was what really caught me off guard. In very rushed handwriting he had written 'Hi again, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later, I just thought it would be cool! I'll meet you in costa at 5pm? If not, that's fine :) 3' I stared at the page, unable comprehend what I had just read. Have I just been asked on a date my Phil freaking Lester? It appeared that I really _would_ see him later. And how had he written all that so quickly? It occurred to me that I was completely too young for him, me being 20 and him 30, it was a massive age gap, but, after giving it a little thought, I decided I would go. I was an adult now after all. And I doubted that Phil was a danger. And it was only coffee. I dug my phone out of my pocket to check the time  
4:27  
I had roughly half an hour to make my way the nearest costa. _'Damn'_ I think again. _'I don't even have time to clean up a little before I go'.  
_  
I arrived at the closest Costa at 4:55 and looked around. I couldn't see Phil outside so I peered in through the window, trying to look as non-creepy as possible, which was difficult, as the sun made the window glare, meaning I had to put my face rather close to see past my own reflection. I couldn't see him in there either. _Well _I thought _it's only 5 to, I'm a little early is all._ I decided to go in to find a table to wait for him. 

5:10

I had been waiting for 15 minutes now and he still hadn't turned up. My exterior showed nothing of my impatience but inside I was panicking. Had I _really _believed that _Phil Lester_ would want to go out to coffee with a fangirl that was ten years younger than him? I noticed that there was no queue and so I went up and purchased a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream to try and make myself feel better. I could have just left, accepted my fate and left, but I didn't. I stayed and I'm not sure why. Maybe he was just caught up with his other fans? Perhaps I was waiting for a fate that couldn't possibly ever happen. That Phil would walk in and we'd have coffee. But by 5:30 I fully accepted, with a heavy heart and downcast eyes, that I was being ridiculous. For a little while I had just been playing with my spoon, waiting for something, and also nothing in particular. I opened up the notepad again and looked at his message. I ran my fingers over the page, feeling the soft imprint of the pen underneath my fingertips before clenching my fist. I got up and left, my heart in my throat and tears welling up in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? As I opened the door and walked out I kept my head down and picked up my pace, not wanting people to see how hurt I was and tha-  
'Oh my god I'm so sorry!'  
I heard a small squeal as I had collided head first into someone and bounced back onto the floor, dazed, I shook my head, the person I had ran into was crouched next to me stringing out all apologies and asking if I was okay. I muttered a 'yeah I'm fine' and looked up to see who it was that I had just made an absolute tit out of myself in front of. And I was rendered speechless. 

Phil knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder  
'Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm late! I was caught up with fans and lost track of time and I was running here and I was scared that you had left and… are you okay?!'  
'I.. yeah! Sorry I'm fine' I say, hastily tuning my face down so I could wipe my streaming eyes. I couldn't let him see me crying, because he would assume it was because I was hurt, or I would have to tell him that it was because he hadn't turned up to costa, both unattractive options at this point. But it was an effort made in vain as he had already noticed and had pulled me into an embrace, right there, on the floor, rocking me slightly to ease my crying. I pulled away, plastered a smile on my face, looked into his azure irises which were full of concern and said  
'Haha I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going oh my god'  
'nonono, I was so late! I feel terrible for making you wait so long! I'm not surprised you left' He looked genuinely sad and I was filled with a desire to just hug him, but I held back, as I didn't think it would be appropriate to do so, seeing as we had really only just met. I sighed before wiping my eyes with my sleeve and standing up in what I hoped was a graceful manner before turning to look at him. He had stood up with me and he looked around a couple of times nervously before speaking.  
'So..If you're still up for that coffee…? I mean don't feel you have too, I know I was _so _horrible to you being this late and everything' Phil looked genuinely miserable, perhaps with the thought that he had ruined my day, but really, it wasn't ruined, and so I cracked a grin at him and said  
'Of course Phillip, I would LOVE to have coffee with you'  
He perked up at that point and we walked back to the coffee shop, talking about nothing and laughing about everything. I couldn't be completely sure, but as we sat across from each other in Costa, our legs touching under the table and our hands brushing together, I got the feeling in my heart that this might be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
